Indiferencia
by HarukaJKGG
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una chica dice admirar a Voldemort pero nadie entiende el porqué? Elena es una chica que totalmente indiferente a lo que los demás hagan o digan jamás se ofende por nada y siempre consigue lo que desea. ¿Y si lo que desea es cambiar a ciertas personitas? ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Harry? ¿Snape? ¿Voldemort? Entra y descubrelo.
1. Conociendola

**Indiferencia**

Para aclarar no soy ni rubia, ni tengo ojos azules, ni hablo ingles ni mucho menos soy británica así que Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ;).

Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, espero que les guste.

Quiero explicar que puede que Snape parezca no ser Él al inicio pero todo tiene una razón, así que hay un buen motivo para su comportamiento durante los primeros capítulos, inicia dos semanas después de terminar el cuarto curso de Harry, después de que Harry volviera contándole a todo el mundo mágico que Voldemort había vuelto.

Ahora sí, disfrútenlo ^-^

* * *

**Conociéndola**

Era un día frio, algo raro para aquella época del año, el cielo estaba nublado y un hombre de piel cetrina, cabello negro, con una levita del mismo color y unos ojos de un negro que al mirarlos te hacían pensar en túneles sin fin, llamado Severus Snape caminaba por un sendero en dirección a la mansión Malfoy. Estaba extrañado pues el Señor Oscuro lo había llamado y no tenía ni la más remota idea del porque. Además de que apenas hace dos semanas que había vuelto. Al entrar al salón donde se encontraba el Lord descubrió que no estaba solo ya que mirando por la ventana se encontraba una chica de cabello de color caramelo recogido en una coleta y tez blanca que llevaba puesta una túnica de mangas largas celeste y zapatillas de tacón alto azul.

-Mi señor-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Me alegra ver que has respondido a mi llamado rápidamente.-Snape se mantuvo callado. -Bien, necesito que hagas algo por mí.-Dijo con su fría voz.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Mi Señor?

-¿Ves esa chica de allá?-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica que había visto en la ventana, el hombre de piel cetrina asintió-Quiero que penetres su mente y me digas que vez.

-¿Quiere que lo haga ahora?-pregunto, estaba extrañado por aquella petición porque a fin de cuentas El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado también podía hacerlo muy bien pero no hacía notar su extrañeza por aquella petición.

-Sí.-Dijo para luego dirigirse a la chica.- Elena, ven acércate.

Elena se acerco y Snape pudo verla mejor, sus ojos eran de color miel, sus facciones eran finas y junto a aquel vestido de color cálido la hacían ver delicada. Al llegar frente a los dos hombres Snape se introdujo en su mente sin previo aviso, pudo observar a una pequeña niña de ojos color miel, tez blanca y cabello de color caramelo recogido en dos coletas que no tendría más de 7 años a la cual todos rechazaban y la señalaban diciendo que era rara, era marginada y excluida de todo, luego diviso a una joven de unos dieciséis años que caminaba solitaria por unos largos y anchos pasillos muy parecidos a los de Hogwarts mientras lagrimas surcaban su cara, luego la vio en una habitación, al parecer tendría unos veinticinco años, pudo oírla hablar de lo increíble que era el Señor Tenebroso y de cuanto lo admiraba y a sus amigas decirle que no la entendían, que era una tonta por pensar eso y que era mejor que se quedara sola el resto de su vida como castigo por pensar así. También la vio ahora tal como estaba presentándose ante el Señor Oscuro, según la oyó su nombre era Elena Lauper y provenía de Francia, pero había sido criada rodeada de ingleses por eso su acento era como el de cualquier ingles normal también la vio diciéndole que lo admiraba, que era grande y que sentía un profundo respeto por él, sin parecerle que había algo más interesante salió de su mente.

Salió de su mente tan de improvisto que pudo ver como ella se tambaleaba, por los efectos que sufrió su cerebro al haber sido atacado de improvisto, para luego caer. Elena lo miro enojada por lo que acababa de hacer. Snape miro a Voldemort y él le dijo.

-¿Y bien, qué viste?

-Ella siente una gran admiración por usted.

-Así es-se puso a pasear por la sala hasta que dijo-Elena retírate- y esta que ya se había levantado salió del salón-quiero que la vigiles-le soltó de golpe a lo que Severus solo atino a quedarse callado.-Severus, tu serás el encargado de vigilarla. Ella se quedara en tu casa durante un mes en el cual tú tienes que descubrir que es lo que trama, cuáles son sus intenciones.

-Sí, mi señor.- Respondió el hombre de piel cetrina y cabellos negros sin dejar ver lo extrañado que estaba.

-Es muy importante que Elena no sospeche que yo dudo de Ella- Prosiguió el Innombrable- es realmente extraño todo esto y no logro entender de qué manera me admira y el porqué, de seguro notaste que ella no tiene cierto agrado por las artes oscuras. De todas formas ira dentro de media hora, tengo que hablar unas cosas con ella antes.

Snape asintió y salió. Luego de haberse alejado unos cuantos metros de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, fue directo a Hogwarts a ver al director pues tenía que comunicarle la extraña petición del Lord.

-Severus, no te esperaba por aquí tan pronto.-Saludo Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, el señor Tenebroso me ha llamado.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto el anciano entrelazando sus manos.

-Una chica ha ido a verlo. Siente una gran admiración por él, mas al parecer no le agrada mucho la magia oscura.- Al ver que el director se quedaba callado continuo.- Quiere que la vigile y descubra que es lo que trama pues no confía en ella.

-Y supongo que te ha pedido que la lleves a tu casa.

-Así es.- Respondió tajante, odiaba cuando Albus sabía las cosas aunque hubieran pasado unos pocos minutos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?

-Lauper, Elena Lauper.

-Bien, pues mantenme informado si descubres algo.

El pocionista se dio la vuelta y se fue. Al llegar a su casa decidió que Lauper dormiría en la habitación continua a la suya, al pasar media hora desde su partida de la Mansión de los Malfoy Ella apareció. El profesor de pociones supuso que el Lord le había dicho como llegar.

-Señorita Lauper-dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hola, señor Snape-respondió ella.

Le abrió la puerta para que pidiera entrar, Elena que llevaba el baúl junto a Ella, lo arrastro hasta meterlo a la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Por aquí, sígame-dijo Snape mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, Ella lo siguió junto a su baúl el cual lo hacía levitar, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía una manija de color cobre.-Esta será su habitación.-le señalo y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo al piso inferior. Elena desempaco todo pero le parecía que la habitación era algo lúgubre así que con un movimiento de varita la pinto de color blanco, la decoro poniendo mariposas con tonos cálidos y unas cuantas flores. A la cama le puso sabanas de un rosa pastel que combinaban con una colcha del mismo tono. Al acabar se dio cuenta de que iban a ser las siete de la noche así que bajo y busco la cocina. No había muchas cosas para preparar comida así que hizo un entomatado con arroz, justo cuando estaba sirviendo Snape entro a la cocina y al verla dijo.

-No tenía porque molestarse en cocinar.

-No se preocupe.-Dijo ella esbozando una cálida sonrisa y dejando extrañado al pocionista-Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que usted me ha recibido en su casa.

Se sentaron a comer a pesar de que la mesa no era muy grande había un cierto espacio y ninguno hablo hasta que Lauper dijo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a hacer compras mañana, no hay mucho aquí. Además quiero comprar unas cosas para mi, ¿Qué le parece si vamos después del desayuno?

Severus se quedo anonadado, esa chica le estaba diciendo que hacer y con total confianza y en su propia casa, le hubiera gustado gritarle diciendo si acaso se había golpeado la cabeza o si estaba loca o que se creía para hacer aquella petición a Él, y al mismo tiempo quiso negarse pero ella no conocía el callejón Diagon, además de que tendría que llevarla a comprar puesto que el Señor Oscuro quería que la mantuviera vigilada y de cierto modo el también tenía curiosidad por esa chica y el porqué de su admiración por el Lord ya que según pudo apreciar en sus recuerdos ella no odiaba a los Muggle ni estaba en contra de los traidores a la sangre y los nacidos de muggles. Así que iría a comprar lo necesario al día siguiente, aunque también debía dejarle claro quién mandaba.

-Primero, yo decidiré las cosas, de todas formas iremos a las ocho de la mañana-Le contesto usando su típico tono frio y sedoso. Después puso a lavar los platos con magia pronunciando un _fregotego_ mientras Elena se dirigía a su habitación.

Al siguiente día Snape se despertó temprano y al salir de su habitación percibió un aroma a panqueques el cual se fue intensificando al irse acercando a la cocina. Cuando entro vio que Elena llevaba puesto un vestido turquesa el cual tenía una cinta en la cintura de color fucsia y un delantal blanco con flores en los bordes, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con un moño que al igual que la cinta del vestido era fucsia y tarareaba una canción que Severus no conocía. Se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar, ella se voltio y al verlo sonrió.

-Buenos días-Dijo mientras colocaba dos platos con varios panqueques en cada uno, en la mesa también había miel, leche condensada, jarabe de mora y una jarra de jugo de piña. Comieron en silencio al igual que el día anterior y al acabar Snape volvió a poner a lavar los platos con magia. Elena salió de la sala y fue directo a su habitación a ver el dinero, al bajar vio leyendo al profesor el diario El Profeta. Después de una hora en la cual ella estuvo impaciente Él le dijo que era hora de irse, debido a que Lauper no conocía el callejón Diagon iban a tener que hacer una aparición conjunta.

-Prendase de mi brazo-le dijo extendiéndolo hacia ella.

Elena lo tomo suavemente, este simple contacto hizo que la piel del profesor se erizara recorriéndole una extraña corriente que aunque no lo quisiera admitir era agradable.

Al llegar ella quedo encantada con todo lo que vio, se dirigieron primero a comprar los comestibles, luego ella le dijo que quería comprar pergaminos y tinta. Al final compro varios pergaminos dos bonitas plumas, una era blanca y otra dorada, tinta de color rojo, azul, negra y rosada. Cuando se disponían a irse Elena recordó que también quería comprarse unas cuantas túnicas así que Snape la llevo a Madame Malkim, en donde ella demoro una hora, para cuando se disponían a irse ya era medio día así que no les quedo de otra que comer en el callejón.

Elena se sentía encantada y para cuando aparecieron en la casa de Severus salió corriendo hacia su habitación totalmente feliz. Al acercarse la hora de la comida ella bajo a preparar la cena pero Snape también estaba en la cocina con el mismo propósito.

-Oh, señor Snape no sabía que estaba aquí. Pienso en preparar un estofado de pollo para cenar.

-No se moleste, yo puedo preparar la cena-dijo cortante.

-Naa-dijo omitiendo el tono cortante del otro-podemos hacerlo los dos junto.

Entonces Ella empezó a preparar el estofado de pollo mientras el pocionista aunque no le agradaba la idea se encargaba del arroz y del jugo. Pero lo que le pareció extraño a este fue que a ella parecía no importarle lo que el opinara a pesar de que eso le enojara o que usara un tono frio con ella, aparte de estar de muy buen humor lo cual asumía que se debía por haber ido de compras, hubieron varias veces en las que sin querer terminaron chocando al darse la vuelta o tratar de coger algo y en los que el volvió a sentir una extraña pero agradable corriente eléctrica.

Una semana, después de aquella cena, el profesor empezaba a conocerla mejor, como por ejemplo, de que siempre solía tener una actitud positiva, que le gustan los colores cálidos para usarlos a diario, también hacia los quehaceres domésticos como barrer aquella casa pero lo que le sorprendía era que lo hacía al estilo muggle. También se dio cuenta que solía tararear canciones que él jamás había oído y aunque no lo admitiría cocinaba muy rico, además no presentaba signos de querer hacer algo malo. Semana y media después, cuando acabaron de cenar ella se sentó a leer un pergamino que estaba escrito con tinta negra, para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Mientras subía las escaleras iba releyendo el pergamino y cuando estaba llegando al final de las escaleras piso mal y cayó. Snape guiado por el ruido y el grito que había proliferado la chica de ojos color miel fue directo hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras y la vio tirada en el piso al pie de las escalinatas y con varias lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?-pregunto mientras se agachaba junto a ella y contemplaba que cerca de donde estaba situado había un pergamino escrito aparentemente en un idioma antiguo.

-Yo… solo… me caí… de… de las escaleras-dijo tratando levantarse pero un dolor en la espalda la hizo volverse a acostar soltando un gruñido. Snape al percatarse de que su cuerpo estaba golpeado y no podría levantarse por sí sola opto por cargarla él en sus brazos. La levanto cual recién casados (C: aww que lindo; H: sal de mi fic ahora; C: ya no te enojes), Elena se recostó en su pecho mientras que con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, Severus sintió una extraña sensación al estar así con ella. Percibió su perfume que según pudo identificar era de pera y acai, la subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de ella, al entrar se sorprendió por la decoración tan cálida y delicada que tenia la habitación haciendo resaltar el hecho de que hay duerme una chica mas no se veía para nada infantil a pesar de estar decorada con mariposas y flores.

La llevo hasta la cama y la deposito suavemente, después fue por unas pociones que tenía para el dolor y para dormir sin soñar pues supuso que debía descansar y se las dio a tomar. Ella se durmió casi al instante y el bajo a la sala a seguir leyendo mas no se podía concentrar, tenía en su mente la escena de ella tirada al pie de las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos, se sacudió la cabeza para despejarla pero la escena fue reemplazada por una de ella en la cama durmiendo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Al siguiente día se levanto temprano como de costumbre y después de ducharse bajo a la cocina, estaba muy tranquila y supuso que Elena aun no se había levantado por lo que decidió preparar pan tostado, café y tocino con beicon frito. Paso una hora, pasaron dos y pasaron tres… ya iba a ser la una de la tarde y Lauper nada que se levantaba, y esto empezaba a preocupar a Severus. No es que le importara mucho Ella pero estaba al cuidado de El por órdenes del Señor Oscuro así que no tenía otro remedio, igualmente decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, toco la puerta y se oyó un pase del otro lado. Abrió la puerta y la vio acostada viendo hacia la ventana.

-No ha bajado a comer.-Dijo con voz pausada.

-No es como si pudiera. -Snape alzo una ceja mientras que Ella suspiro y voltio su rostro hacia El-No tengo hambre.

_"¿Qué le pasa?" _pensó para sí el profesor._ "Primero dice que no puede y luego dice que no tiene hambre, ¿Acaso pensaba que no se iba a dar cuenta de que simplemente ella no tenía ganas de comer?" _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que continuo hablando.

-De todas formas si tengo hambre bajare a comer.-Luego cerró sus ojos y Severus salió de la habitación y se dedico el resto del día a leer uno de sus libros que tenía en la estantería de su estudio. Al caer la noche se dio cuenta que Elena no había comido nada.

Lo mismo sucedió al siguiente día, dos días sin comer y Snape no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento ya que según pudo apreciar en un principio era una chica alegre que no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran y eso ultimo se lo había demostrado al mantener una actitud siempre positiva a pesar de sus fríos y sarcásticos comentarios, a eso había que agregarle el hecho de que en el tiempo que llevaba hay había convertido la casa en un lugar habitable, ya que al inicio tenía un aspecto de abandono total. Cuando estaba entrada la noche empezó a subir para irse a su habitación a dormir, pero al llegar arriba vio que Lauper caminaba con paso lento y parecía débil, de repente se tambaleo y Snape corrió a cogerla evitando así que cayera al suelo.

-Gra… gracias.-Articulo con voz ronca y muy débil.

-Vaya, por fin decidió dejar la huelga de hambre.-Dijo con voz sarcástica.

-Yo… No…-Tartamudeo-¿Me ayuda a bajar?

¿Ayudarla? ¿Él!? Sinceramente esta chica no sabía nada sobre Él, iba a decirle que no justo cuando Ella rodio su cintura con su brazo apoyando todo su cuerpo en el de Él, al instante volvió a sentir una sensación agradable y no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

-Tal vez.-Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio-Pueda comer algo.

Bajaron la escalera muy despacio, al llegar a la cocina Snape la hizo sentar en una silla y puso a calentar la cena que consistía en pollo horneado, ensalada de lechuga y sumo de calabaza (C: jeje, si sabe cocinar; H: pues claro ahora ¡Deja de interrumpir!). Ella comió todo, después se estrego los ojos con sueño tal cual lo haría un bebe de unas cuantas semanas de nacidos, aquellos que solo comen y duermen, Severus la ayudo a levantarse mientras ella se volvía a recostarse en el con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, el profesor de pociones también rodeo la cintura de la chica para asegurarse de que no se cayera en caso de que empezara a dormirse a medio camino y empezaron a subir. Después de dejarla en su habitación el fue y se acostó en su cuarto pensando en el hecho de que cada vez que la tocaba sentía una extraña pero agradable sensación.

Poco después se desato una gran tormenta, Snape que aun no podía dormir se alarmo al oír gritos para luego ver como se abría la puerta de su habitación y por ella entraba una aterrada Elena con la cara llena de lágrimas. Se levanto de golpe con la varita en la mano y pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ee… yo.-Tartamudeo para luego lanzarse a los brazos del hombre y empezar a llorar descontroladamente, Snape no sabía qué hacer puesto que jamás se hubiera esperado que ella reaccionara así. Al cabo de unos minutos ella se tranquilizo, el profesor le alejo un poco tomándola por los hombros y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo tuve… fue solo que. -Tartamudeaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-Tuve una pesadilla y me dan miedo las tormentas.-Dijo con la mirada en el suelo y en un susurro el cual el hombre entendió. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que por fin Elena dijo.- ¿Puedo dormir con usted?

Al profesor casi le da un ataque cuando oyó su petición, enserio esa chica era tan extraña, pidiéndole a Él, a Severus Snape que duerma con ella en la misma cama, estaba loca. Muchos se hubieran acobardado de tan solo ver la forma en que la miraba en ese momento, pero a Ella parecía darle igual.

-Por favor.- Interrumpió sus pensamientos implorándole.- Es que me dan mucho miedo las tormentas, además de que tuve una pesadilla y no quiero dormir sola.-Terminó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no sabía porque pero no le gustaba verla así, simplemente asintió levemente.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo ella enjuagándose los ojos.

Elena se acostó en la cama y Snape apago la luz, se acostó junto a Ella e intento poner todo el espacio posible entre los dos. Pudo notar como ella seguía moviéndose y dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta que poco a poco se fue acercando al profesor y recostó su cabeza en su brazo. El se quedo rígido y su cuerpo se tenso sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que oyó la acompasada respiración de Lauper anunciándole que se había dormido, todo eso le parecía tan extraño a Él, enserio ¿Una chica que apenas había conocido hace semana y media estaba durmiendo con él en su habitación y en la misma cama? No tenía sentido pero ¿Por qué no pudo decirle que no? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo blando con ella?, se sentía tan confundido, pensando en eso al poco rato él también se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sintió el calor que le daba el cuerpo que estaba junto a él y se levanto sobresaltado. La vio durmiendo tan plácidamente y no pudo evitar notar lo bella que se veía con la pijama de color celeste pastel decorada con corazones rosados, entonces empezó a moverse lentamente para bajarse de la cama mas ella lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo directo a su lado otra vez. Severus se la quedo mirando extrañado, Elena le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego decir.

-Gracias por haberme dejado dormir anoche con usted. Yo realmente estaba asustada y usted me ayudo a conciliar el sueño.- Luego se levanto y se fue a su habitación dejando tras de sí a un perplejo y sonrojado Snape.

Le había dado un beso en la mejilla y empezaba a sospechar que esa chica fuera bipolar, porque primero llega alegre y pasa así toda la semana, luego se deprime y hace huelga de hambre, después se asusta fácilmente para terminar nuevamente alegre. Si bien, era cierto que en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos Él la había empezado a conocer, de cierto modo le asustaba lo que ella le causaba cuando lo tocaba, aquella extraña sensación… nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Elena que se asomaba por la puerta.

-¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

El profesor de pociones noto que Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido fucsia con una cinta verde en la cintura, en su cabeza se había puesto una diadema con forma de flores entrelazadas hechas con piedras de color verde esmeralda que brillaban y zapatillas de tacón verde, su hermoso cabello color caramelo caía suavemente por su espalda y sus bellos ojos color miel relucían, todo aquello le daba una apariencia de ninfa, que para asombro del pocionista se encontraba admirando.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la chica de cabello color caramelo al ver que no contestaba el hombre de piel cetrina.

-Lo que sea estará bien-contesto volteándose para acto seguido meterse al baño.

Ella bajo alegremente y preparo una fritada con jugo de naranja, plátano frito y ensalada de pepino. El profesor estaba decidido a que ella se fuera lo más rápido posible, no podía seguir así, sentía que se había vuelto vulnerable así que tenía que descubrir que era lo que se traía entre manos pronto, se ducho y con ese pensamiento bajo a comer sin sospechar lo que ese día sucedería.

* * *

Como ven Snape parece no ser Él, pero les aseguro que todo es por un plan de Elena y después volverá a ser el mismo que conocemos, Ups creo que dije de mas xp.

Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten please, eso siempre anima.


	2. POr ser quien es

**Hola, eh vuelto...**

**Para aclarar no soy ni rubia, ni tengo ojos azules, ni hablo ingles ni mucho menos soy británica así que Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ;).**

**me pregunto si les habra gustado el primer cap?**

**Por fis comenten, recuerden que eso siempre anima para que uno siga escribiendo =)**

**Disfruten de la lectura ^_^.**

* * *

**Por ser quien es**

Al bajar a desayunar percibió un delicioso aroma a carne, entro al comedor y vio la mesa puesta, tenía dos platos en cada extremo los cuales estaban hasta la mitad con carne, en el centro vio otro plato con plátano. Un momento ¿Plátano? ¿De dónde había sacado plátano? Solo había visto el plátano en fotos antes, no era muy común en aquella parte del continente, junto al plato de plátano también había un recipiente con ensalada de pepino. "_Parece que es adicta a las ensaladas" _pensó recordando que desde que había llegado ella había hecho ensalada en todos los almuerzos que había preparado, y para complementar la comida también había una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Se sentó mirando su plato, al levantar la vista vio que la ojimiel entraba al comedor con dos vasos, puso una junto al plato del profesor y el otro junto a su propio plato, luego los lleno de jugo se sentó en su asiento y empezó a servirse una considerable porción de ensalada, bueno para que suavizarlo, en realidad lleno la otra mitad de su plato a base de ensalada para terminar poniendo un plátano al final. Elena empezó a comer tranquilamente y Snape decidió imitarla, se sirvió ensalada, obviamente menos que Elena y tomo un bocado de carne con un trozo de plátano. Se quedo impresionado por el sabor realmente exquisito, sabía mejor de lo que olía, una sensación y un sabor tan peculiar como delicioso, Elena le sonrió y pregunto.

-¿Le gusto?

-Sí-fue lo único que respondió.

-Es una receta sudamericana.-ante esto Snape enarco una ceja-¿Ha probado alguna vez el muss de chocolate?

-No tengo gran afición por los dulces.-contestó para después volver a comer.

Elena, que ya había acabado de comer puso a lavar los platos con un _Fregotego _para después sacar un chocolate de su bolsillo.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto después de un rato, el profesor levanto la mirada-hay a muchos que no les gusta tanto el dulce, jamás entenderé eso, así como no entiendo…

Snape la miro interrogativamente mas Elena parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Puso a lavar su plato mientras continuaba viéndola hasta que simplemente se levanto y salió de la cocina. Lena aún seguía hay, en su silla, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido proveniente de afuera de la caso la trajo a la realidad. Fue a investigar el origen de aquel bullicio, al salir de la casa vio a un niño de no más de siete años que había tropezado y había caído sobre unos tachos de basura que había en la vereda de la casa vecina.

El niño se había raspado el brazo y la rodilla izquierda, también tenía un raspón en la misma mejilla y en la barbilla, estaba sentado y lloraba, la ojimiel se le acerco y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido-que estaba bien disimulado ya que a simple vista no se notaba-se arrodillo junto a Él y empezó a secarle las lágrimas, el niño la miro con sus ojitos azules abnegados en lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Elena mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-A-Alex-respondió algo lloroso.

-Muy bien Alex ¿Te gustaría que te curara esa heridas?-preguntó suavemente a lo que el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, Lauper al ver sus manitas dañadas lo tomo por los hombros y lo condujo a la casa.

Al entrar el pequeño se encogió un poco, la verdad es que la casa tenía un aspecto algo tenebroso, lo llevo hasta el mueble y lo hizo sentar. Esos días hacia más calor así que Alex traía puesto una pantaloneta y una camisa de mangas cortas.

-Espérame aquí un momento, voy por el botiquín y vuelvo-se levanto y subió las escaleras, bajo casi enseguida y empezó a curarlo.

Primero le limpio las heridas con alcohol, Alex hizo una mueca de dolor y un gruñido pero no lloro, luego le puso una crema que le ayudaría a que sus heridas se curaran y cicatrizaran más rápido, al terminar le sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo Alex feliz con esa agradable mujer.

-No es nada. ¿Te gustaría comer flan?-le pregunto mientras terminaba de guardar los elementos de primeros auxilios.

-Eh… sí, creo que si.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, sígueme-le dio mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Alex la siguió un poco más confiado que al inicio, juntos prepararon el flan hablando de temas triviales, una vez listo el dulce se dispusieron a comer, la verdad es que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y se divertían mucho. Cuando Alex ya se iba Elena lo invito a ir al día siguiente prometiéndole que podrían hacer algún otro postre.

Elena se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, poco a poco, con calma, no tenía apuro ¿Verdad? Justo en ese momento entro Snape que al ver que recién empezaba a hacer el almuerzo levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación en cuanto Elena lo noto le dijo.

-Disculpa… he ¿Ya es hora de comer?-al decir esto Snape la miro escépticamente y le preguntó sarcástico.

-¿No es obvio?-Elena lo miró avergonzada y respondió.

-Me entretuve un poco y no me di cuenta del tiempo.

-De todas formas despreocúpese de por mi comida-contesto sin expresión, dio media vuelta y marcho con dirección a la sala.

Elena puso a hacer el almuerzo con ayuda de magia, luego coloco dos trozos de flan en dos platos distintos y los llevo a la sala en una bandeja. Snape estaba sentado en un mueble para una persona leyendo un libro, la ojimiel puso la bandeja en una mesita que había en el centro y se sentó en un mueble más amplio que el del pocionista. Lo miró expectante pero al notar que este estaba concentrado en su libro, tomo uno de los platos con flan y mostrándoselo le dijo.

-¿Quieres? El almuerzo demorara un poco.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Es flan, un postre.

-¿Flan?

-Sí ¿Quieres?

-No-contestó tajante.

-Vamos, pruébelo.

-No, gracias-respondió cortante, pero como siempre ella ignoro su tono.

-Vamos, pruébelo-dijo ofreciéndole una cucharada del delicioso postre, Snape la miro y al darse cuenta de su intención enarco una ceja-No te voy a envenenar-agrego sonriente, el profesor abrió la boca dudoso y Elena introdujo la cuchara, sonrió al verlo masticar y una vez que trago le preguntó.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Le gustó?

-No esta tan mal-comento volviendo a su libro.

-Oh vamos, no es tan dulce. Tome, coma más.-Le ofreció el plato con flan.

-No quiero-expreso empezando a molestarse por la insistencia de la ojimiel. (C: uu, ahora sí que va a ser el mismo; H: ¿Otra vez interrumpiendo?)

-Un poquito más, di que si-dijo acercándole otra cucharada.

-Basta-grito enfadado y poniéndose de pie-¡¿Qué acaso no entiende lo que es no? ¿O tanto dulce se le ha subido a la cabeza y la ha dejado tonta?!

Elena que no se esperaba esa reacción se asusto, dejo con cuidado el plato sobre la mesa y lo miro sorprendida, luego de unos minutos contestó enfadada.

-No hace falta que me insulte ni me grite, lo único que trataba era de distraerme. Es desesperante estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-Eso no le da derecho a perturbar mi tranquilidad o a tomarse ciertos contesto irritado.

-Como si fuera esa mi intención. Pero no se preocupe, ya lo dejo tranquilo-dicho esto llevó de regreso los platos a la cocina, al ver que el almuerzo ya estaba listo lo apago pero no lo sirvió, subió a su habitación y al poco rato bajo con una cartera fucsia y salió de la casa.

Estaba anocheciendo pero la ojimiel nada que aparecía, Snape molesto salió de la casa a buscarla, recorrió todo _Spinner's End _hasta que llegó cerca de un riachuelo donde unos metros más allá había un árbol, se dirigió a ese lugar. Encontró a Elena recostada y dormida en el árbol, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la observo por un momento.

Se veía tan tierna así, la zarandeo un poco para despertarla pero no funcionó, la zarandeo un poco más fuerte pero Elena siguió dormida. Algo preocupado empezó a llamarla mientras la movía con fuerza.

-Lauper, ¡Lauper!, ¡LAUPER!-pero ella no despertó, Snape entonces se levanto, tomo su varita y grito-_Aguamenti_!-enseguida un chorro de agua le impacto en la cara despertándola de sobresalto.

-Acaso está loco!-le gritó poniéndose de pie.

-No despertaba.-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Como sea-se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con dirección a la calle.

-¿Qué hace?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Camino-le respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Me refiero a que por qué mejor no simplemente se desaparece-le respondió con tono cansino.

-¿Para qué? Prefiero caminar-dijo sin detenerse, Snape se le acerco rápidamente la tomo del brazo y desaparecieron para aparecer en su casa.

-¿Pero qué hace?-le espeto molesta.

-Las cosas más rápido-contesto pasando por su lado sin mirarla.

-¿Y mi bolso?-al ver que no obtiene respuesta sale de la casa y empieza a dirigirse al lugar donde antes había estado dormida, pero no llegaba ni a la esquina cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Se giro y vio a Snape alargando la mano hacia ella con el bolso, luego lo vio caminar de regreso a su casa. Elena lo siguió a cierta distancia y al entrar lo vio sentado leyendo un libro, se acerco y se sentó cerca del profesor para luego decirle.

-Gracias-El retiro su mirada del libro para dirigirla hacía la ojimiel.

-Dígame Lauper ¿Por qué esa admiración por el Señor Oscuro?

-¿Eh?-respondió confundida pues no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Lo que oyó-replico tranquilamente Snape.

-Mm-dijo pareciendo reflexionar-tal vez sea porque… am…. No sé. ¿O sí? Ya, por ser quien es.

-Sigo sin entender concretamente que quiere decir. ¿Insinúa acaso que es porque tiene mucho poder?

-No, Él. No sus poderes o ideales sino solo Él.

-¿Está diciendo que lo admira por admirar?

-Véalo como quiera-le respondió con voz cansina e inmediatamente empezó a subir las escaleras con aire taciturno.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar mientras Snape se encontraba en la sala oyó que tocaban la puerta, extrañado fue a ver quién era. Al abrirla se topo con un niño de cabello castaño que al verlo bajo la cabeza algo intimidado, Snape malhumorado le preguntó.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Yo solo-titubeo-vine a ver a la señorita Lena.-El profesor alzo una ceja ante esto, justo detrás de Él apareció Elena sonriendo.

-Alex! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-articulo un poco tímido.

-Vamos, señor Snape-dijo Elena al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía-hágase a un lado para que Alex pueda entrar.

El profesor la miro interrogativo por su atrevimiento mas ella lo hizo a un lado con delicadeza y le ofreció la mano a Alex el cual la tomo sintiéndose más seguro con ella. Entraron a la cocina dejando a Snape en la puerta, la cual cerro, luego dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenían las risas. "_Risas_" pensó para sí mismo, era extraño oírlas en su casa. A la hora del almuerzo el niño salió feliz tarareando una de esas canciones que solía tararear Elena, mientras esta ponía la mesa.

Cuando Snape entro a la cocina noto un olor dulzón, vio a Elena sirviendo la comida y se encontraba de espalda a Él, al voltearse noto que Elena tenia sucia la mejilla izquierda de algo blanco.

-Tiene manchada la mejilla-le dijo como si lo que decía era comentarle el estado del clima, Elena se sobo la mejilla derecha a lo que Snape agrego-La otra mejilla.-Se sobo la mejilla izquierda pero no donde tenía manchado-Mas arriba-se sobo pero no acertó.

El profesor de pociones cansado de eso cogió un pañuelo, se acerco a Elena y empezó a limpiarle la mejilla con delicadeza, la ojimiel se lo quedo mirando hasta que se acordó de algo.

-Rayos-dijo dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente y dirigiéndose hacia la parte superior de la casa. Snape se quedo parado en el mismo lugar hasta que reacciono y se pregunto.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué hice eso?

Snape se puso a analizar la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que había algo raro con Elena, definitivamente algo ocultaba. Era muy sospechosa, y siempre al estar cerca de ella parecía no ser el mismo. Tendría que tratar de sacarle lo que sea que estuviera ocultando y ya solo contaba con una semana para hacerlo.

Media hora después bajaba Elena bañada, al ver que Snape no había almorzado se extraño, ¿Acaso estaría esperándola para comer? Se dirigió al comedor y lo encontró leyendo el periódico.

-Señor Snape, pensé que ya habría comido.-dijo mientras calentaba la comida. El profesor dejo a un lado el periódico y la miro evaluativamente. Elena se sintió algo incomoda, por lo general Él no solía mirarla tanto. Entonces se preguntó.

_¿Por qué había ido a parar a la casa de Snape cuando lo que ella quería era estar cerca de Lord Voldemort? ¿En qué influía esto? ¿Y qué con la pregunta del porqué de su admiración por el Señor Oscuro? Había algo raro en todo eso, sí, claro que sí y ella averiguaría que era antes de que todo se pusiera mas turbio._

Mientras comían ninguno habló, parecían estar esperando el momento propicio para hacerlo, al acabar Elena decidió que ya era el momento de despejar sus dudas así que mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo.

-Señor Snape ¿Puedo saber el por qué de esa curiosidad sobre mi admiración por el Señor Oscuro?-preguntó seria.

-Como usted lo ha dicho, simple curiosidad.

-ya, pero aun no entiendo cuando fui a ver al señor Oscuro, creí haberle dejado claro que yo quería estar cerca de Él para poder admirarlo día y noche así que ¿Por qué enviarme a vuestra casa?

-Eso, señorita Lauper, es algo que debe preguntarle directamente al señor Oscuro y no a mí puesto que yo no tengo la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Am… okey-dijo levantándose y salió de la cocina, aquella conversación no le había servido de nada ya que no había logrado algo útil. Durante la cena estuvo tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta de que Snape en lugar de comer desaparecía la comida.

Durante toda la semana Snape prefirió comer en su estudio, por lo que Elena no notó que jamás probó bocado de lo que ella preparaba ademas de estar ocupada con Alex el cual habia ido durante todo el transcurso de la semana.

Cuando faltaba tres días para cumplirse el mes el mes decidió que ya era momento saber que se traía entre manos Elena. Ese día bajo mas temprano de lo normal y preparo café, al bajar Elena se sirvio del mismo café y empezó a beberlo, Snape al verla sonrió, dejó a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo he inicio su interrogatorio.

* * *

**Oho ahora Elena podría estar en graves problemas.**

**La mansion Malfoy la recibirá después de que Snape la interrogue?**

**Que logrará descubrir?**

**Para mas detalles no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y recuerden dejar su comentario... Besoss Bye**

**XOXOXO**


	3. Sin motivos

**Volví!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto.**

**Para aclarar no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos azules y bla, bla, bla, así que HP no me pertenece y no gano $$ con esto.**

**Gracias a , TiffanySMI y AmiMGustak realmente me animan a continuar este fic.**

**Sin mas, disfruten de la lectura ^^ **

* * *

En el rostro de Snape apareció una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que Elena tomaba café distraídamente mientras freía tocino y unos cuantos bollos, se levantó y se situó a pocos metros de donde se encontraba la ojimiel y con voz pausada y calmada hizo su primera pregunta.

-Señorita Lauper ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones al acercarse al Señor Tenebroso?

Elena comenzó a hablar con una voz apagada y carente de expresión, efectos propios de la poción _Veritaserum_.

-Adorarlo a Él y solo a Él.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque lo tengo en gran estima.-siguió con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su adoración?

-Sin motivos.

-¿Alguien le ordenó acercarse a los Mortífagos?

-No.

El profesor intento otra estrategia para cerciorarse de que el Veritaserum hacía efecto.

-¿Qué piensa de Albus Dumbledore?

-Que es uno de los magos más grandes de nuestro tiempo.

-¿En el caso de que se desarrollará una guerra de qué lado estaría?

-Del lado que dicte mi corazón.

-¿Si Dumbledore le pidiera que se uniera a su bando usted aceptaría?

-Depende de la situación.

-Parece dudar de que lado estaría ¿Por qué?

-Por el Señor Tenebroso, me sentiría mal si hiciera algo que lo lastimara.

Snape suspiro cansinamente, volvía a lo de siempre. Era imposible sacarle algo distinto a su declarada adoración ilógica, era caso perdido tanto como buscarle la quinta pata al gato. Decidió que ya que no podía hacer nada mas iría a hablar ese mismo día con el Señor Oscuro y le diría que las intenciones de Elena aunque sin fundamentos eran ciertas, de repente recordó que también él mismo se comportaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de ella así que preguntó lo que desde hace varios días rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Le pone algo especial a la comida para que las personas actúen de manera diferente a lo que normalmente deberían ser?

-No.

-¿Utiliza algo para que la gente actué raro?

-No.

No. Una palabra tan simple y concisa que no respondía sus dudas, tendría que averiguarlo de otro modo el por qué de su extraño comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de ella. Se levantó dispuesto a ir a ver en ese mismo instante a Voldemort cuando Elena aún con voz apagada y carente de expresión habló.

-Tiene un gusto pésimo para la decoración, Señor Snape.-Esto solo hizo que Severus incrementara su frustración con respecto a ella y terminó convenciéndose de que en realidad Elena estaba mal de la cabeza, por si acaso hizo un finite encatatem para ver si no era que estaba bajo la maldición imperius pero no tuvo suerte.

Salió en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy, se apareció y sin perder ni un minuto caminó con paso elegante hacia el interior de la mansión que era en ese momento el cuartel general de los Mortífagos. Al traspasar el umbral de la entrada del salón principal se encontró con Colagusano al cual dirigió una mirada de asco y repulsión absoluta.

-Snape, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá?-preguntó con una voz que denotaba claramente su desagrado por topárselo.

-He venido a hablar con el Señor Tenebroso. Ve y avísale.-Le ordenó autoritariamente.

Colagusano le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo y se fue en dirección a la habitación continua que era donde solían celebrarse las reuniones, luego de unos minutos volvió a aparecer y le con voz cargada de rencor le anunció.

-El Señor lo espera.

Snape sin contestar nada se adentró en la habitación de la cual había salido Peter y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vio a Voldemort sentado en un mullido sillón plateado con forro verde frente a la chimenea y a sus pies se encontraba Nagini, el hombre de cabellos negros hizo una reverencia y se arrodillo frente a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y esperó a que este hablara.

-Severus, he de suponer que tu visita se debe a que has descubierto los motivos de Elena en cuanto a querer acercarse a mí.

-Pues verá mi Señor, a pesar de que he probado con todo lo posible, siempre obtengo la misma respuesta. La señorita Lauper lo admira sin ningún motivo aparente. Tampoco he conseguido descubrir algo que pueda negar aquello.

-¿Algo más que añadir?-preguntó El Innombrable con su voz fría y susurrante.

-Sí, mi señor. También he descubierto que la señorita Lauper lo tiene a usted en gran estima, tanto que si se desatara la guerra mágica lo más probable es que se encuentre en conflicto con ella misma por el lado al que debe apoyar. Al parecer desea estar del lado del bien pero no quiere abandonarlo ni traicionarlo.

-Interesante-fue lo único que dijo el Dark Lord mientras acariciaba con su huesuda mano a su serpiente, Nagini.

-¿Qué desea que haga, Mi Lord?-preguntó cauteloso Snape.

-Aún faltan tres días para que se cumpla el mes, una vez que termine el plazo tráela de vuelta, yo me encargare de ella. Puedes retirarte.-El profesor se levantó, hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió.

Se apareció directamente en la sala de su casa, inmediatamente se percató del delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, de repente se encontró preguntándose si extrañaría el tener a alguien en su casa. Desecho ese pensamiento reprendiéndose a sí mismo de que eso no debía suceder. ¿Acaso se estaba encariñando con la compañía de aquella chica?

Espero a la hora de almorzar, después de que se fue Alex, para advertirle sobre las implicaciones que puede tener el hecho de que frecuente a un muggle.

-Lo sé, señor Snape.-respondía Elena mientras ponía a lavar los platos-ya le he dicho a Alex que mañana mismo me iré así que vendrá a despedirse.

-¿Si sabe que en realidad usted se va dentro de dos días?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Sí, lo sé. No debe preocuparse, soy muy consciente de lo que hago, al igual que usted.

-Solo me cercioraba de que aún conserva la cordura.

-Estoy tan cuerda como usted, señor Snape. Hasta el punto de notar que no solo ha usado Legeremancia conmigo sino también Veritaserum.-dijo fríamente-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-No sé a lo que se refiere, señorita.

-Oh vamos. Sea sincero, que no soy estúpida ¿Qué desea averiguar?

-Solo me aseguro de que en verdad tiene buenas intenciones para con el Señor Oscuro, ya sabe-replicó haciendo una pausa-nunca se sabe.

Elena sonrió de lado ante lo último dicho por el profesor y luego comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ciertamente, uno nunca sabe.

Cuando llego el día que Elena se iría en la casa se sentía un ambiente algo frío y tenso, aunque ninguno dijo nada sabían exactamente lo que debían hacer. A las diez de la mañana se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy y juntos caminaron hasta el salón principal donde se encontraron con la señora Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Severus. Qué bueno que ya has llegado.

-Buenos días, Narcissa. Te presento a la señorita Lauper.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Narcissa Malfoy-se presentó elegantemente la mujer rubia.

-Mucho gusto, señora Malfoy-Respondió cortésmente y con una cálida sonrisa Elena, este gesto hizo que Narcissa le sonriera mientras le decía.

-Ven por aquí, te mostrare tu habitación.

-De acuerdo, pero espere un momento.-Se giró hacia Snape y le dijo.-Gracias señor por todo.- Snape solo asintió con la cabeza, Narcissa en cambio se le acerco y le preguntó.

-¿Te quedaras a comer?

-Solo he venido a hablar con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Que lastima, a Draco, Lucius y a mí nos hubiera encantado que te quedaras a comer. Pero bueno.

-Será para la próxima.-le aseguró Snape.

Elena y Narcissa caminaron por largos pasillos de aspecto frío, durante todo el trayecto fueron calladas aunque de vez en cuando la señora Malfoy miraba de reojo a Lena. Se detuvieron frente a unas grandes puertas de roble las cuales Narcissa abrió. Por dentro se pudo apreciar una decoración del siglo XVII. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama con doseles de caoba y sabanas verdes esmeraldas al igual que las almohadas, el edredón en cambio era de un verde mucho más oscuro y con bordes plateados. Las paredes eran de color negro azabache y las cortinas de color verde botella que estaban decoradas con finos hilos plateados y tenían el contorno similar al de unas pequeñas serpientes estaban cerradas, un velador negro con manija plateada estaba junto a la cama y unos metros más a la derecha del lado sur de la habitación había una puerta de roble que según supuso Elena debía de ser el baño.

-Puedes desempacar, a la hora del almuerzo enviaré a un elfo domestico para que te lleve al comedor-le habló Narcissa.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias señora Malfoy.-Narcissa solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró dejando sola a Elena la cual empezó a desempacar con magia.

Al terminar Elena se sentó al filo de su cama y observo detenidamente la habitación, le pareció que el lugar era muy lúgubre.

_"Si me quedo durante un lapso de tiempo largo-_pensó para sí-_decoraré la habitación a mi antojo, con colores más cálidos. ¿Por qué tienen que decorar todo con colores tan fríos?... Aunque pensándolo bien, su actitud es fría, así que puede ser que los colores acompañen su manera de ser, así como a mí. Yo soy una persona cálida, amo los colores cálidos. Además nuestros ideales son distintos. Pensando en ideales… ¿Será que ahora si voy a poder estar cerca del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Dónde estará?... Ya que no tengo nada más que hacer creo que lo iré a buscar… esta mansión parece gigantesca, espero poder encontrarlo._

Y con ese último pensamiento Elena salió en busca de Voldemort recorriendo los largos y fríos pasillos. Durante su trayecto noto que todo estaba silencioso, camino durante media hora y al toparse con una puerta grande y negra con manija plateada su instinto le dijo que aquel era el lugar donde se encontraba El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, así que confiando en su buen y siempre acertado instinto decidió probar suerte.

_Toc toc toc_

Toco suave y tímidamente rogando con todas sus fuerzas de que aquella puerta fuera la acertada, desde el otro lado se escucho una voz fría y susurrante que dijo.

-Pase.

Elena entro modestamente empujando con gran suavidad la puerta.

-Oh! Mi Señor, es un honor volver a verlo.-le dijo Elena mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Elena, no esperaba verte tan pronto-le dijo Voldemort sin emoción en la voz.

-Mi Lord.-continuó Elena con una dulce voz-yo realmente tenía muchas ganas de verlo, mi único deseo es poder adorarlo como se debe.

-Elena, tus palabras alagan pero no veo nada más que eso en ella.-respondió con su voz seseante El Innombrable.

-Le aseguró mi señor que mis palabras son sinceras y estoy segura que usted, que es tan grande y poderoso sabe que no miento.

-Bien Elena, dime tu precio.

-Solo deseo poder estar cerca suyo para adorarlo, Mi Lord.-le repitió Elena con una voz cargada de dulzura y admiración que sorprendió a Voldemort y obviamente no lo demostró.

-Elena, Bellatrix, que es una de mis más fieles seguidoras tiene tu mismo deseo, pero ¿La ves a ella por aquí?-le rebatió señalando con su mano huesuda a su alrededor.

-Se, mi Señor, que la señora Lestrange tiene una gran devoción por usted, pero yo sé apreciar a grandes magos por lo que en verdad son al contrario de Bellatrix, que ella se deja llevar por sus prejuicios e instintos.-en la voz de Elena no había ni un atisbo de duda, por el contrario estaba llena de seguridad y gracia.

-Si sabes apreciar a grandes magos, dime ¿Qué piensas de Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore, es sin duda uno de los más grandes magos de nuestros tiempos, sin embargo mi lealtad es solo para usted.

-Aun no me has dicho cuál es tu precio.-le recordó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

-Como le dije antes, Mi Lord, yo no estoy aquí por algo a cambio.-respondió sencillamente.

-Bien, Elena. Te has hecho ganadora de recibir la Marca tenebrosa, ven y acerca tu brazo izquierdo.-le ordenó Voldemort pero Elena extrañada pensó.

_"¿La Marca Tenebrosa? Pero si yo no le he dicho que me quiero unir a los mortífagos ni a su causa. ¿No le habré dejado claro lo que deseo?-_Decidida a aclarar la situación no se movió de su lugar sino que mirando directamente a los ojos de Voldemort le dijo.

-Mi Señor, creo que usted no me ha entendido en su totalidad, lo que yo deseo es adorarlo a usted y solo a usted. La causa de la pureza de la sangre no me importa, mi única meta es usted. Poder hacerlo sentir como el Gran Mago que es, por lo tanto considero que la marca no me es de gran utilidad ya que si bien tengo entendido es para llamar a los mortífagos, yo por el contrario quiero permanecer siempre cerca suyo.

Voldemort comprobó que todo lo que le decía Elena era verdad y ante esto se quedó realmente complacido. Nunca nadie le había demostrado tanta devoción, ni siquiera Bellatrix. Decidido a darle una oportunidad a aquella bella chica de ojos como la miel le dijo.

-De acuerdo, te has hecho merecedora de estar a mi lado sin tener la marca. Pero será solo una prueba. ¿Queda claro?-pregunto con una voz fría y amenazante que helaría a cualquiera pero Elena tal y como habia hecho con Snape ignoró su tono y con una voz cargada de felicidad le agradeció.

-Muchas gracias, Mi Lord. No se arrepentirá.

-Es momento de que vayamos a comer, ya nos deben de estar esperando.-le contestó omitiendo el tono de voz con el que le había agradecido.

Se dirigieron en silencio al comedor donde los esperaban ya sentados la familia Malfoy, pero al ver entrar a Voldemort se levantaron rápidamente y no se sentaron hasta que El Innombrable se hubo sentado.

-He de suponer que Narcissa ya conoce a nuestra invitada. Lucius, Draco, tengo el placer de presentarles a la señorita Elena Lauper, una gran devota y fiel seguidora a mí.

-Un placer-dijeron con elegancia los mencionados y sin más empezaron a almorzar.

Comieron en silencio, Draco y Lucius de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas curiosas pero no dijeron nada. Al acabar todos se volvieron a levantar esperando a que su señor saliera, después todos empezaron a retirarse siendo Elena aun observada por los dos varones de la familia Malfoy. Cuando Elena estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la entrada del comedor Narcissa la retuvo.

-Señorita Lauper, si no es molestia, me gustaría poder hablar con usted un momento.

-Claro, usted dirá-contestó educadamente Elena.

-Por aquí, sígame.-le indicó Narcissa a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a un salón que parecía para reuniones sociales, se sentaron en los finos muebles de color crema con almohadillas verde limón.

-Bien, ya que te quedaras en mi casa durante algún tiempo, sería bueno que nos conociéramos un poco más. Me resultaría sumamente incómodo si conviviera junto a una completa desconocida.

-Entiendo perfectamente, señora Malfoy. Aunque no hay mucho que decir de mí. Pues bueno, puedo empezar por mi nombre, es Elena pero preferiría que usted me llamará Lena, me gusta más que me llamen así y ya que vamos a pasar una temporada junta no estaría de más dejar las formalidades de lado.-le dijo algo tímida.

-De acuerdo, Lena. Puedes llamarme Narcissa. Como te habrás dado cuenta tengo un hijo, Draco, aunque aun es un niño, es mi orgullo, un gran chico.

-De seguro- respondió Elena y luego agregó-Pues bueno, yo admiro al Señor Tenebroso como ya has de saber y realmente de mí no hay mucho que decir.

-Entonces, ¿Ya tienes tu marca?-le preguntó curiosa.

-No, no la quise.

-Ah, ya veo. Yo también preferí ser la esposa de un mortífago a que convertirme en una. Ya sabes, así tienes tiempo para aumentar la familia.-lo dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó Elena algo confundida.

-Bueno cuando a mí me ofrecieron unirme a los Mortífagos yo rechace la oferta, así que hubieron varios que pidieron por mí. Pero ya habíamos acordado con Lucius que él sería el que se casaría conmigo y como había sido comprometida más antes, no hubo nada que hacer.

-¿Tu amas al señor Malfoy?-le preguntó algo curiosa.

-Claro que lo amo. A diferencia de lo que muchos puedan pensar, Lucius y yo si nos amamos, al igual que amamos a nuestro hijo, Draco.-terminó orgullosa.-Tengo una duda, ¿cuáles son los motivos para querer estar cerca de Voldemort?

Elena, que ya había oído antes esa pregunta ni se inmuto, simplemente sonrío a la vez que volvía a dar la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Solo hay uno, Él.

-¿Él? No comprendo, ¿Cómo Él?

-Sé que es confuso pero no tengo ningún otro motivo así que no me preguntes nada más, por favor.

-De acuerdo.-respondió simplemente Narcissa pensando en lo extraño que resultaba esa respuesta.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, los profesores se reunían conversando animadamente entre sí de sus vacaciones. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos y se hubieron sentado, Dumbledore habló.

-Bienvenidos a todos, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Como siempre me alegra tenerlos de vuelta. Debido al regreso de Voldemort-hubo un estremecimiento colectivo-incrementaremos algunas medidas de seguridad, además de que debemos proteger lo más que podamos a Harry. ¿Alguna pregunta?-todos negaron con la cabeza-Bien, entonces pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron conversando amenamente sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, desde que había vuelto Voldemort todo se había vuelto más agitado. Al final los únicos que quedaron en la sala de profesores fueron Dumbledore y Snape.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Dumbledore.

-Lo único que conseguí que dijera es que lo admira por que tiene un problema mental y no se da cuenta de lo que hace-le contestó con rigor.

-Severus, por favor, explícate.

-No tiene motivos, simplemente dijo que admira al Señor Oscuro por ser quien es, no por sus poderes o ideales simplemente a Él. En pocas palabras, sin motivos.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó extrañado Dumbledore-Esa chica realmente es muy rara.

-Y no solo eso. Durante la estancia en La Hirlandera hizo amistad con un niño muggle. No tiene ningún prejuicio de sangre limpia o algo similar.

-Ciertamente desconcertante, trata de averiguar cualquier posible cambio en ella, Severus. ¿Algo nuevo con respecto a Voldemort?

-Nada, sigue en lo mismo. Esta siendo sigilosos, no quiere llamar la atención.

-Sí, ya veo. Mantenme informado sobre cualquier cambio. La próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix será en una semana, te espero hay, Severus- Snape asintió con la cabeza y salió.

Camino hasta llegar a las mazmorras y entro a su despacho, no tenía que preocuparse por el plan de estudio de ese año. Siempre era lo mismo, prácticamente no había cambiado casi nada dese que había empezado a enseñar. Se sentó en una butaca frente al fuego mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que tenía.

Primero estaba infiltrarse en las filas Mortífagas y conseguir algo relevante sobre los futuros planes del Señor Oscuro, como segundo punto tenía a Potter, siempre metiéndose en problemas junto a Granger y Weasley, tan arrogante como su padre siempre haciendo lo que se le da la gana, llevándose a todos por delante, rompiendo las reglas a diestra y siniestra y sin pagar nunca por ello. Y luego estaba esa rara chica, Lauper. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía a llegar a siquiera querer permanecer cerca del Señor Oscuro durante un largo lapso de tiempo solo porque si? Lo dicho antes, esa chica debía de tener serios problemas mentales. Nunca había oído de nadie que no tuvieran prejuicios contra los muggles y todos aquellos que tuvieran relación con ellos de alguna u otra forma y aparte de eso admirara a Voldemort.

En la Mansion Malfoy, Elena caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Había recibido un tour por parte de Narcissa y ya conocía mejor el lugar así que le era más difícil perderse. Llego hasta el salón donde se suponía que debía de estar Voldemort y toco esperando la señal que le dijera que podía entrar. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues casi al instante se oyó la fría voz del Innombreble que decía _"Pase"_

Elena entró con toda seguridad, muy tranquila como para ser alguien que se encontraba en la presencia de Voldemort, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras decía _"Mi Señor"_ para después aparecer una butaca frente a la butaca en la que se encontraba sentado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sentarse tranquilamente mientras lo observaba. Así transcurrieron durante media hora hasta que Voldemort se cansó de esa situación.

-Elena, entiendo que quieras _"admirarme"-_le dijo con algo de arcasmo en la última palabra-pero no es necesario que te quedes velándome.

-Ups, lo lamento. Es cierto, deberíamos hacer algo más. ¿De qué desea conversar? Si quiere yo puedo empezar. Se ha dado cuenta de lo tenebroso y frío que se ve este lugar, incluso para tratarse de esta época del año. Eh de suponer que es porque así es su actitud y entonces esto lo demuestra, aunque no lo sé la verdad. Yo por lo general no suelo vestir así.-dijo señalando con su mano el lugar y luego a si misma. Ese día llevaba un vestido turquesa largo hasta los tobillos y de mangas largas decorado con una que otra pedrería que formaban pequeñas estrellas, con zapatillas fucsias de tacón pero no muy altas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido de un solo lado dejándolo caer sobre su hombro izquierdo. También llevaba unos aretes de plata en forma de mariposa y un pequeño colgante en forma de alas también plateado.-Aunque también tengo que admitir que es algo elegante esta decoración. ¿A usted le gusta? Yo haría unos cambios, claro que todos tenemos gustos distintos así que no puedo juzgar a nadie por ello ¿Cierto? No es ningún pecado que a uno le gusten distintas cosas. Y hablando de gustos ¿Qué le gusta a usted? ¿Le gusta el dulce? Porque al señor Snape no le gusta, si usted hubiera visto como se…-en esa parte fue interrumpida por Voldemort.

-Elena, alto! Hablas demasiado. No paras. ¿Cómo es que Snape te pudo soportar durante todo un mes completo?

-Bueno, pues si hubo momentos en los que se enojo. Aunque nunca pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en una habitación. Así que no es como si hubiera habido muchas oportunidades para que conversáramos. Es un hombre algo reservado y callado… bueno para que negarlo, es demasiado callado y siempre anda todo serio. En un inicio pensé que estaba molesto porque yo había ido a su casa y como eran vacaciones el tal vez habría querido estar solo, pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que nadie se puede molestar por eso durante tanto tiempo ¿Cierto? O al menos yo no, es que imagínelo, molestarse durante un mes con alguien. Estoy segura que jamás podría lograr algo así. Tampoco puedo pensar en alguien que se enoje durante tanto tiempo ¿Usted si? ¿Alguna vez se ha enojado así?

-Elena, creí haberte dicho que pararas.-le dijo fríamente Voldemort.

-Lo lamento, señor-le dijo suavemente y luego se puso a mirar a su alrededor como una niña curiosa que recién va a un lugar, luego regreso su atención a Voldemort durante unos minutos en silencio y luego le habló.-Señor, quería hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué es, Elena?-le preguntó con voz aburrida.

-¿Por qué usted no tiene ni la mitad de fans que tiene Harry Potter?

* * *

**Uu, En verdad que Elena se ha tomado mucha confianza, no?**

**Y es algo rara con todo ese asunto de su admiracion por el Señor Oscuro **

**¿Será que pagará su atrevimiento?**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Besosss**

**XOXOXO **


End file.
